


My Curiosity Cabinet

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, First Time, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Inflation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Raunch, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Stoned Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Xeno, Xenophilia, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: With the move from tumblr to curiouscat I've made a new fic to hold on the prompts. Hold on for another wild ride of everyone's favorite ships, niche kinks, crack scenarios.





	1. Pynch--Wet dream/voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, since tumblr is going away today I'm filling every prompt and answering every question sent to me over on https://curiouscat.me/DirtcoreDreams If you wanna get some stuff in, head on over before midnight. And feel free to hang out long after. I'm also on twitter over @DirtcoreD I do daily polls for fic as well as raffles to win your own commissioned piece. Be a part of our kinky, fun community.

> _"Hello! For the 12/16 prompt thing: Pynch with one of them having a wet dream, and the other getting turned on by the other cumming in their sleep?"_

Adam shouldn't watch. It's a violation, he knows. It's crossing that boundary he's not certain he wants to yet. So much about Ronan is brittle, ready to break. Adam doesn't want to be the one that shatters him. But he keeps pushing his luck, keeps making his excuses to ask for more.   
  
Sleeping in Ronan's room-- even on the floor beside him-- it's an adrenaline junkie move. This is Adam's base jumping. Watching Ronan strip down to a threadbare pair of grey boy shorts. Staring at his face as they waited to see who would fall asleep first. Murmuring tender conversations as deprivation broke down hesitations. All that had seemed too intimate. So this, now, was a real transgression.   
  
But Ronan had kicked off his sheets in a nervous sweat. He'd said Adam's name. And now he was squirming on the mattress. His hands clenched and unclenched. The front of his shorts tented and oh so slowly a wet spot spread from where Adam could see the shape of his cockhead. Ronan arched. He twitched. He made these soft, needy noises.   
  
Adam gripped himself at the root of his dick hard enough to hurt so he wouldn't start stroking. Ronan's brows furrowed and he wheezed and his hips bucked as pearlescent white seeped through the porous fabric. It ran down his hip. It was thick and musky. Adam wanted to touch, to taste. But there was that line. Ronan wasn't just a fever dream. He wasn't a fantasy Adam could do what he wanted with. So he simply stared, and willed his erection to die down before morning.


	2. Derek/Stiles/Parrish/Argent--Object insertion/revenge sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since tumblr is going away today I'm filling every prompt and answering every question sent to me over on https://curiouscat.me/DirtcoreDreams If you wanna get some stuff in, head on over before midnight. And feel free to hang out long after. I'm also on twitter over @DirtcoreD I do daily polls for fic as well as raffles to win your own commissioned piece. Be a part of our kinky, fun community.

> _"prompt: Derek/Stiles/Parrish - all deputies, inventive use of a nightstick ;) (no watersports etc, plz)"_

Stiles liked to stir the pot, that wasn't exactly something new. Any deputy that had spent more than a month in the Beacon Hills jurisdiction had come to know just how much of a problem child the sheriff's son could be when he put his mind to it. Stiles could be sweet as sticky toffee if he was in the mood for it, but most days he had his own little agendas that took far more precedence than giving his good ol' dad a break.   
  
Derek should have seen it coming. It was no great, hidden knowledge that you shouldn't shit where you eat... or just exactly how he'd ignored that warning. Jordan was a great partner on the beat and a fun ex to fuck around with on friday nights. Argent was the perfect deviant daddy that liked to take his dark side out in secret. Haigh was just a decent cum dump that could take it rough when Derek didn't feel like being nice. Derek had had it under control, it was easy and it was gonna be fine.   
  
But then Stiles went digging and decided like he felt Derek could use a little lesson teaching. Now it's after hours, and he's cuffed, naked, to the outside of a cell. Parrish just watches from a corner, arms crossed, uniform pants tented. Argent has a baton roving his belly, threatening his balls. Haigh got straight to the point with his nightstick and is probing at his ass, making Derek grit his teeth and growl. And impish, insufferable Stiles is the first to get his own dick out, telling Derek to stop making so much noise and put his mouth to use.   
  
No one expect Derek to maybe concede he kinda does deserve this, or to beg them not to go easy.


	3. Derek/Stiles-- Stoned sex/virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since tumblr is going away today I'm filling every prompt and answering every question sent to me over on https://curiouscat.me/DirtcoreDreams If you wanna get some stuff in, head on over before midnight. And feel free to hang out long after. I'm also on twitter over @DirtcoreD I do daily polls for fic as well as raffles to win your own commissioned piece. Be a part of our kinky, fun community.

> _"How about some ultra high/ultra stoned sex between Stiles and Derek. Maybe Derek being new to drugs and stuff"_

Derek didn't care if he was a cliche for doing it, all that mattered was leaving his old self behind. In Beacon Hills he was such a gosh dang brown noser. He always did as his mother asked, he worked his butt off to get good grades, and he spent his weekends helping out in the deputy's office. It what got him such a robust scholarship and what made sure he had next to no friends during high school. So college was gonna be different. He had plans to rush every fraternity, go to every party, lose his virginity. He just had to make sure he didn't look like a dweeb when he did.   
  
So he decided a little practice would make sense. Laura was benevolent enough to give him the number of a dealer on campus and he was gonna try weed for the very first time. He didn't want to be coughing and choking and acting like an idiot in front of everyone. He expected to be furtively handed a baggy through a cracked door and then to be left to figure it out for himself. What happened was this skinny, smirky guy throwing himself on Derek's clean sheets and kicking off his shoes as he laid out an entire, immaculately labeled private collection.   
  
He smelled like he hadn't changed clothes in a week, definitely hadn't shaved in two, and maybe hadn't been completely sober in a month. Derek revered every word that dropped out of his mouth and selected a strain that "Just call me Stiles, man. That's best for everyone." said was "mellow, sweet, makin' gentle waves kinda stuff." Stiles helped him roll it, light it, even put his hands on Derek's chest to guide his breathing. "You got it, sweet stuff. Just let it steep."   
  
Stiles smelled bad, but in a good way. Derek felt feverish, but in a good way. He kind wanted to tear all his clothes off, but in a good way. Stiles smiled at him, pushed him against his headboard, climbed into his lap. "I usually don't fuck clients, but you're like... mega dorky-cute and I kinda wanna see what color you turn when I eat your ass out." Derek dropped the blunt from his lips. Derek sat still as Stiles gently removed his glasses. Derek realized he'd never considered having sex with another boy before, but Stiles' lips were really pink and his fingers felt super good and oh-- his cock was out and it was small and hard and dripping and Derek really wanted to know what it would feel like rubbing that sticky mess into his belly.   
  
He'd planned to lose his virginity at a party, with a hot girl, and like... to keep her panties as a keepsake forever or whatever. Stiles was wearing superhero underwear with stains in the front but he let Derek put it in his butt even though they'd never dated and had Derek lick up his cum to share and he smoked Derek out afterwards until he fell asleep. It was nothing like the gameplan, but it was everything Derek never knew he wanted. He had a feeling he was going to have to start reading up on the proper etiquette for putting socks on the doorknob and towels under the jamb. Stiles said they were just getting started.


	4. Quill/Thor--Oviposition/Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, since tumblr is going away today I'm filling every prompt and answering every question sent to me over on https://curiouscat.me/DirtcoreDreams If you wanna get some stuff in, head on over before midnight. And feel free to hang out long after. I'm also on twitter over @DirtcoreD I do daily polls for fic as well as raffles to win your own commissioned piece. Be a part of our kinky, fun community.

> _"Starlord with a belly full of eggs, begging Thor to fuck him"_

There was only one way to get them out, and that was laying them. Peter knew this just as well as he knew he probably was gonna regret messing with that giant millipede motherfucker. He had been pretty sure it was worth it, even as he stumbled to his feet, hugging his distended stomach, mucus slowly dripping from his abused ass. He was definitely getting new stretch marks on his belly, that he was cool with. They'd probably take at least a week to incubate, that he was cool with. They seemed to generate that mucus so he wasn't gonna stop leaking any time soon and also it left tracks of burning, tingling sensations in its wake that made him constantly horny. Which he was pretty cool with.   
  
Except, he hadn't realized they weren't fertilized yet. That was a shit move. For a full week the eggs sat inert. No matter how much Peter coddled his heaving belly, how often he furiously masturbated, how vigorously he fisted at the mucus plug keeping them inside, there was nothing. He needed someone to seed them, someone that could spray a big enough load it would filter through the slime and onto the eggs. Rocket would fuck him any day he asked, but Peter had a feeling that wouldn't do the trick this time. Not if his estimations were right and he could feel the circumference of about a dozen different eggs making it hard for him to breathe.   
  
"Come on, man. We all know your dick hangs to your knees or whatever. Just churn some baby batter up for me so I can lay these suckers. They keep pressing on my bladder while I'm flying and I'm sick of pissing myself in the middle of a chase." Thor just looked at him like a dog rubbing its ass on the carpet.   
  
"What kind of idiot lets a Cradur lay an egg sack and then leaves before the male can wet them?" He rolled his eyes but grabbed Peter by the back of the neck anyway, dragging him to his own quarters and throwing him on the bed. "I have never seen them crossbreed so I don't know how their gestation will change. I hope you weren't planning to use your ass any time soon after their delivery." Thor had been undressing during the whole lecture, and that was all the warning Peter got before the god was thrusting himself inside, groaning as he pushed Peter's legs as wide as his belly would allow.   
  
All Peter could manage was to lay there and take it, flushing at the wet, squelching noises that reverberated through the room as Thor fucked pockets of air into his goopy ass and tried to drill deep enough to coat the eggs in his spunk. He was strong and his cock was huge and Peter felt like he was being bent in half as he came over and over again.. Thor lost his stern composure haflway through, the warm slick making the fuck much more than perfunctory. "By the Gods! We might... might have to... seed you a couple times... to be sure."   
  
Peter just nodded, eyes glazed, drooling as he let himself get hammered into the mattress. Thor fucked him through unconscious, into the next day, and through the rest of his pregnancy.


End file.
